To Survive
by KluztyRogue
Summary: Pro.X. is hiding something.Why is Magneto like this?Logan finds truth.Rogue finds love.A new student.very bad timing.The president's life is at risk from an unknown source.BH and XM team up to keep Mutant kind alive while more is at risk. PLZ R/R!!!
1. Dreaming Night

To Survive

Chapter One

Dreaming Night

/thoughts/ _Dreams _*power in use*

In the dark recesses of the night the School for gifted youngsters lay still and quiet. All were tucked in and asleep, dreaming about lands of happiness or real homes. Or having nightmares about unreachable past memories; not able to sort which memory is real, and which is fake until you wake up. That is for all, except one. Logan.

Logan lay in his bed; glad that he was back, even if he was gone for but a month. He knew he would find hardly anything on his past, and it thrilled him in a way, but disturbed him. Now, he's dreaming of what could be real, or what could be a fake memory.

__

All is dark and cold. He tries to get up, but his held down by cold steel clasps. Logan looks around and still sees nothing, even with his enhanced senses he can't pick up a trace of anything. 

He notices, in the dark distance, a glint of something silver. Logan realizes what this dream, or rather I say, nightmare. It's the day when they experimented on him. 

Logan howled and yelled and fought against the clasps and his torturers, but to no use. He felt the sudden pain of being sliced open to the bone. Metal screws and the likings holding his flesh apart as they saw open his bone and proceed to make it somewhat hollow. 

The next thing he feels is a molten lava liquid being poured into him. Logan screams in indescribable pain. They let his bone heal before they go, again, sawing at it. This time, on the outside. Tearing away the few layers of protection that his bone had. 

He bellows in pain again as they keep doing that on the exposed side of his bone, then they poured, yet again, the molten lava liquid. 

Much to Logan's already disliking, tears well up in his eyes and start to drip down his twisted and agonized face. 

He looks to the side to see men in military dress uniforms holding their champagne glasses up in cheers for the so-far successful operation. 

Logan feels more pain as they continue up his legs and to his torso. He turns back to see the men working on him when he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. 

Logan blinks his eyes to see clearly. But what he sees next bewilders him. He sees black, just empty dark black. He senses that he's not alone, and in fear of "Them" coming back; he unleashes his claws with a 'snikt' and sticks the hovering person in the chest. 

The next instant went by in a flash as he realizes that it's Rogue. She was trying to wake him up, to try and save him from his demons. And he repays her with three nine inch swiss blades in her chest. 

He freaks and puts them back into his forearm as he yells for help, feeling helpless and guilty. He watches as no one comes and Rogue stumbles to the ground, with a look on her face that told him that she hated him and feared him. 

__

With her last moments, Rogue chokes on her own blood and dies, with that same hate and fear look in her eyes as their lifeless gaze looked into his haunted ones. 

Logan woke up screaming as he bolted up. Sweat greeted him as it glistened and rolled off his body and onto the sheets. Soon enough, Rogue comes bursting in to a screaming Logan, looking around to see if anyone is there. 

Logan looks around at her and stops his yelling. He jumps up and grabs her and hugs her tightly, to the point where she's literally begging for air. 

"Logan….You….Chokin…..me!!!…" she barely got out. 

Logan let his arms relax a little as he realized that she was okay and that he didn't break his promise and hurt her. He sighed and rested his head on hers as he stroked her white streaked mahogany colored hair.

"Logan? Are you alright?" she asked as she looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and a look of relief was imprinted on his face. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine now." he said and closed his eyes again, pulling her closer. 

But, he didn't feel fine. In fact, he felt miserable. He wondered if Rogue was upset with him, or that she feared or even hated him. His eyes opened in thinking mode as he still held and stroked her hair. One thing that he didn't realize was that Rogue had leaned into him and was resting her head against his t-shirt protected chest, starting to drift to sleep to the sound of his calming, beating heart. 

Logan and Rogue jumped out of their skin when Scott, Jean and Ororo came bursting through the door, ready for anything. 

Logan cleared his throat as Rogue sleepily looked at the three. 

"What is going on?" Scott asked as he lowered his hand away from his glasses.

"Logan had another nightmare." Rogue said, getting more and more awake by the second.

Scott looked at Logan who looked away. Scott glared at him and started forward. Jean, Ororo and Rogue stepped in his way in one way or another. Jean and Ororo had placed their hands on each of his shoulders and said "calm down" while Rogue went to explain. 

"Trust me, you'd wake up yelling and grabbing people if you had the same dream." she said matter-of-factly. 

Scott looked at her, his jaw clenched, then nodded and stepped back. Not because Jean and Ororo were holding him back and Rogue had stepped between him and Logan. But, because he knew Rogue had been having the same dreams, and that she was most likely the best person to help Logan at this point, even if he didn't like it. 

Scott nodded again slowly and gave a last look to Logan before he turned around and left. Jean and Ororo nodded their heads as well and slowly went, giving a last look at the two before closing the door.

Rogue turned to him and smiled.

"Mind telling me about it?" she asked as she watched Logan think. 

Logan looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe a later time, kid. You look tired." he said.

Rogue flinched inwardly as he used the word "kid" on her yet again. She nodded, gave a good-bye and left him to go back to sleep.

Logan sighed and ran his hand through his already disheveled hair as he sat on the edge of his bed. He tried to make out what the dream meant, what it was trying to tell him, but soon gave up as he started to get extremely tired. He climbed under the sheets and closed his eyes, hoping for a dream instead of a night mare.

----

Rogue had been tired, true, but she would've stayed with him if he wanted her to. She sighed and went to her bed, climbed in and went back to sleep, but not as fast as she would have liked. 

Her mind came up with reasons why he didn't want her to stay, some ridiculous, others possible. After hours of contemplating what could be the explanation, she finally went to sleep. Dreaming of what was always welcomed and yet not welcomed.

----

Ororo had been asleep, in a nice deep sleep, before the yelling came. But she was glad that she was brought out of her tragic memory. 

__

A little girl with her European father and African mother roamed the city streets of Cairo, Egypt. Looking through shop windows filled with wonderfully colored dress and glittering jewelry. Ororo, the little girl's name, happily strolled with her parents as they came to a halt on a street corner. 

She was singing a lullaby that her mother kept singing to her. Her mother; with pure heaven white hair and ocean blue eyes, a priestess. Her mother joined along her as they swung their arms together. Ororo's father watched the women as they sang happily together, a look on his face that resembled a thought in his mind. What he thought; he thought that he was the luckiest and happiest man on this earth and wouldn't trade his place for anything. 

But, the families happiness wasn't to last. The building next to them exploded. Ororo heard people scream and run for cover as debris fell from the sky and onto the rubble that her and her parents were under. 

Unfortunately, Ororo was next to her mother and saw what she looked like. Her mother, with the once shining heaven hair and fulfilled blue eyes was now dead. Lifeless. Her white hair streaked with red blood stains and dirt. Her eyes lifeless and glazed over, with her own blood streaming into them. 

Ororo panicked and panicked. She tried to get away but couldn't, her legs were stuck. She was buried alive next to her mother's corpse. No sunlight, no air. She felt as if the whole world was coming in on her, suffocating her. 

----

A-N- Is it good, or bad? Do I risk having large inanimate objects being propelled at me or drop the case and run for my life up the hill? Your choice.

Disclaimer- Characters, not mine. Story idea, somewhat mine. For everything else, there's Not a master card. 


	2. Morning!

To Survive

Chapter Two

Morning!

Washington, D.C. White House

"Well Mr. President; how are you today?" called a woman behind an oak desk. 

The president smiled at her, "Great, yours Patricia?" he said as he stopped by to look at today's schedule.

"Just fine. You have a ten o'clock meeting with Japan's Prime Minister and then you have lunch with your wife at twelve thirty." She said and went back to her work.

"Thank you." he said and walked off to greet the Vice president and Chief Counselor. 

"Any news on Mr. Ugihasi?" the president asked as they walked to two large office doors.

"Nothing except that he drives a hard bargain and explodes when he doesn't get his way." the C.C. said as they pushed open a door to reveal Mr. Ugihasi and his own men. 

The president nodded with a smile as the other two took to seats beside his own. The president shook hands with Mr. Ugihasi before giving a slight bow. 

Both men took seats and were about to begin when the air shifted and all went black.

----

School for gifted Youngsters 

The professor was at his desk, reading and grading essays of his class when he felt a presence.

"Come in." he said, still looking at the papers.

Jean came in with a girl around the age of seventeen. 

"Professor, this is Monet St. Croix." Jean said as she stepped away from the girl a little ways, giving the professor a better view of the young woman. 

The girl was very pretty. She was five foot seven with long straight black hair to her waist and dark brown eyes and tan skin. From first glance you could tell that she came from Algeria. 

"Hello, welcome to my school. You wish to apply here. Is that correct?" The professor said gently with a kind smile as he wheeled his way around his desk to present himself better.

Monet gave an equally kind smile and nodded. 

"I'm glad you're interested. My name is Charles Xavier." he said and held out his hand.

Monet took his hand and shook it gently. 

"As you probably know, that is Ms. Jean Grey who brought you in." he said, with a little of a question in it. 

The girl nodded again and looked back at Jean, who gave her a nod. 

The professor smiled a trying smile and told Monet to follow him.

"I'm going to introduce you to someone to take you on a tour of the school, if you don't mind." he said as he waited for her to come along with him. 

Monet's eyes brightened as she realized that she was accepted and rushed by his side. "Thank you." she said gently and gratefully, her Algerian accent visible.

The professor gave a achieved smile as he got a word out of her and led her to the gym where her soon-to-be teacher would take her on the tour. 

----

Washington D.C. White House

Everyone backed away as the black void/wind tunnel disappeared and out came a, thing. The thing was five foot seven or eight with a skin tight black suit up to her neck and down her arms to her wrists and legs. Her skin was brown/red and her hair was long wisped back spiked hair. The thing was on the table in the center and looked around at them all, resting it's all blue eyes on the President.

It held up it's hands in an attack posture. It's fingers were not fingers, but nine inch long brown/red pointed claws, like her hair. She lunged at the president with her claws ready to slice and dice when a gun was fired. 

----

School for Gifted Youngsters 

Monet and the Professor entered the gym where a resting and smirking Logan sat. The professor cleared his throat as Logan hadn't noticed them yet. Logan looked up slowly to see the two there and he groaned, he was going to have to take another kid on a tour. 

"Logan, this is Monet St. Croix." the professor said as he watched Logan stand up and hold out his hand. 

"Hi." he said as he waited for her to grab his hand. 

Monet just stood there, her eyes not really focusing on anything. Logan looked at the professor and in return the professor looked at Monet. 

She just kept standing there, looking into space. Her eyes were glazed over like she was high on acid and didn't respond to anything. The professor decided to try something. 

He looked in her eyes and tried to read her mind. But before he could get anywhere in her mind, she somehow shoved him out, causing him to grip his head in pain. 

The professor cringed and rubbed his forehead as Logan asked if he was alright. 

"I'm fine." he said and watched as Monet came back to reality.

She looked at the two and then back down, tears coming to her eyes. 

"I'm sorry." she said quietly and kept her head down.

"It's alright. But you and I have to talk about your abilities. There's more than being Super girl to you than you let me think." he said, giving her the idea that he possibly read her mind when she walked in. 

Logan looked at them in confusion and decided that it was best to raise up his white flag and stay out. The professor felt Logan trying to retreat from the scene through the back door. 

"Logan, are you going to take Ms. Croix on a tour?" the professor more stated than asked. 

Logan groaned and turned around and gave a false smile with a look in his eyes evident that he didn't want to do this. 

"I'm coming." he growled/groaned.

Monet couldn't hold a giggle. She put her hand over her mouth to cover it up as best as she could, but it didn't work. Logan glared at her. 

"Come on." he said and walked through the front doors of the gym with a now laughing Monet coming up behind him. 

The professor smiled and shook his head. He was glad that he was a mutant, even if the world hated and feared him and his students, he wouldn't trade where he was, not even his wheelchair. 

For this is his family, his children in a way. And they astonished him every single day.

----

A-N- Is it good so far? Should I run for the hills? Beverly Hills that is, swimming pools and movie stars.

Disclaimer- Characters, not mine. Story idea, sorta mine. For everything else, there's a MWHAHAHAH ::coughs hard and loudly:: DAMMIT!!!! 


	3. Shock

To Survive

Chapter Three

Shock 

Washington, D.C White House

Mr. Ugihasi and the president both rose from there hiding places under the table. They watched as the thing stumbled back a bit at the sheer force from the bullet. She removed her hand from her chest to revel a shock, the bullet fell from between her hand and chest. The thing looked up at the man who shot her, giving him a glare. The man trembled as he looked at where he shot her, right between her breasts, but not even a mark showed on her. All it showed was that it ripped through the cloth, but not a thing on her skin. 

/How can this be? This is a 44 mag. And hollow point bullets./ (an- 44 mags are very strong, they usually knock almost anyone who fires it back a few feet on their butt and tears whoever it hits to shreds. If it hit's the arm, the persons arm is blown off, especially with a hollow point bullet. Okay, sorry, thought you should know.)

The president looked back to the man who shot the thing, his trusted security guard, who know just wet his pants. Then he looked back at the thing, who now was heading toward his security guard. She walked slowly on the table toward the man. 

He looked at her with complete fear in his eyes. He fired two more bullets, but only got her more angry as she stumbled back just a bit. The man looked at his gun and through it down as he went for the door. 

She crouched down like a panther getting ready to pounce. She leapt into the air at him and raised her claws to strike when a black void/wind tunnel came back into view. 

----

School for gifted youngsters 

Logan showed her the last part of the tour, her room. Logan stopped in front of the door and opened it to reveal a single bedroom. 

"You're lucky, most have to share a dormitory." Logan said as he nodded in approval of the room. 

He looked back at Monet to find her in a trance, not like the one before. She was staring at the ceiling, twisting her body like a child. She giggled and twirled and jumped in the spot where she stood. Logan cocked his head slightly with confusion immortalized on his face. 

Monet looked at him in a funny way and giggled slightly. Logan saw something in her eyes, that same glazed look she had when she was in the first trance. 

"You look funny." she said and giggled again as she tugged on his mutton chops. All Logan could do was stare at her as she gently tugged on him. She sighed and hugged him. 

"You're nice and soft and warm." she said and closed her eyes as she clasped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. 

Logan looked bewildered and cast his eyes to the now almost asleep Monet. He shook his head and gently picked her up as she slightly snored. He placed her on her bed gently and watched as she groaned a little bit from the lack of a soft body and heat. 

Logan then took her blankets and wrapped her up in it so she would stay warm. Monet sighed softly and went still as she went to a deep sleep.

Logan walked out of the room quietly, giving a last glance at her before closing the door. He leaned against the door once he was sure it was closed and wouldn't budge against his weight. /Strange kid/ he thought and moved to go to the lounge. 

----

Washington, D.C. White house

The black void/wind tunnel opened up and the thing turned around to see her master. He looked remarkably similar to her. With the same long spike hair, only black and long black claws. The things that were different made him look more menacing. He had a breathing apparatus and a body suit that looked like it came from a Terminator movie. The master beckoned the thing back to him with his long clawed hands. 

The thing quickly jumped in the void and all went still again. No evidence of what had happened except for three shells of the bullets that had been fired.

----

School for gifted youngsters

Logan walked into the room where most of the kids were. He looked around to hear Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby and St. John talking about the best movie ever. 

"Lord of the Rings!" Bobby said.

"NOOO!!!! Terminator 1" St. John butted in.

"No, you idiots! It's Ghost Busters." Jubilee said, holding up a threatening finger at the two.

She was smacked in the head by Kitty, "No, Nimrod!!! It's Lady Hawke!!" Kitty sighed in frustration and went back to arguing with them. 

Logan shook his head and looked at the others. Beast, Scott and Kurt were playing cards. Weird sight for anyone to see as all of the men were very kind. Beast came from a good home along with Scott and Kurt is very religious. 

Logan kept looking around. His gaze finally settled on what he was looking for. Jean, Ororo and Rogue all sat on the couch as they watched T.V. chatting mindlessly about whatever. Logan smiled and went to the couch. Rogue looked up to see him and scooted over enough comfortably to Ororo, giving him space to sit. 

"I guess we could let a guy in on our all-girl society." Rogue said to him as he sat down next to her. 

Logan gave a chuckled and watched the T.V. as he realized Rogue was the only one watching the T.V. as Tom was chasing Jerry around the house. 

Logan was about to comment as Rogue giggled when Jerry did something evil when the professor came wheeling in. 

Silence echoed throughout the room as everyone turned around to see his worried expression. He looked at Rogue, "Turn to the news please." he said as if he just came from a mile run.

Rogue obeyed and switched it to the channel. Everyone leaned over the couch as they all watched in horror and shock.

Newscaster-

"Today was a horrific day as a mutant attempted to take the president's life. Here's a clip showing the previous conference." 

Clip-

All watched as the president was surrounded with men in black suits, along with the prime minister of Japan. People were shouting, newscasters asking what had happened and the guards trying to shove the people out of the way. 

The next shot was of a man, saying crazy things. "It was horrible"… "She was awful…Couldn't stop her!"… "Black! Nothing but black!"….

The clip ended and the newscaster came back on. No one paid attention as Rogue muted the T.V. and turned to the professor.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

"I honestly don't know Rogue." he said quietly as they kept re-running the clip over and over again. 

----

A-N-Okay, what's it like people?

Disclaimer- Characters, not mine. Story idea, sort of mine. For everything else, stay tuned.


End file.
